


Early Spring

by generalisms



Series: The Ballad of Fumiki and Kousuke [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, in the mood for love/slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalisms/pseuds/generalisms
Summary: It all started on that bright, humid afternoon...
Relationships: Izumi Kousuke/Mizutani Fumiki
Series: The Ballad of Fumiki and Kousuke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209287





	Early Spring

It all started on that bright, humid afternoon. 

It was four o’clock. The air was muggy and still. It smelled of fresh leaves and earth. The cicadas were singing, all nestled up in the branches. The vibrant green trees and bushes lining the suburban houses remained motionless. The sun brilliantly shone down on the faded asphalt roads. The sounds of children playing faintly echoed down the streets. The odd person was out jogging or cycling, drenched in sweat. The smells of dinner being prepared by housewives floated out through the front doors of their houses. Everything came together to create a certain warmth that was characteristically springtime. 

Kousuke Izumi, fifteen years of age, lived in a quaint suburban neighborhood in the Saitama prefecture, ten minutes away from his school. He lived with both of his parents and had no pets but one older brother, who was away at university. His house was of average size and was made out of dark wood and steel. He had been living there ever since he was five years old, which is when his parents decided to move away from the bustle of Tokyo to a place that was calmer and quieter. The neighboring house had been on the market ever since the previous residents moved out a few months ago. Izumi’s house had a back garden with a small stone footpath and a few chairs; when it was less humid out, he liked to spend his time out there. However, on days like these, Izumi spent most of his time up in his room, either reading or sleeping. His room was directly above the entrance hallway, with his room's window being situated on the facade of the house. He preferred to keep the window open in order to keep a fresh air flow. Plus, he didn’t mind the ambience of the suburbs; in fact, he found it to be oddly comforting. His desk was directly in front of this window and offered a view onto the street in front of the house. Despite the piles of books and papers on and surrounding his desk, his room was sparsely decorated. He didn’t have any posters, wall decorations, or anything else of note in his room other than his bed, his nightstand, and his desk. 

Izumi awoke to chatter just outside of his house, something unusual for such a day. He got up and sat on the edge of his bed. He stretched his arms before walking across the hardwood floor to his desk window. He placed his hands on the desk and sleepily gazed out the window at a lady talking to a couple outside of the neighboring house. 

His neighboring house was of a different style than his own. Rather, it had lighter tones, and a more minimalist design. Parked on the front curb of the house was a white minivan, with boxes piled up ceiling-high in both the backseat and trunk. The couple, a man and a woman, who were the clear owners of the minivan, stood on the pavement while talking to a woman (who Izumi assumed to be a realtor, given her outfit). The realtor was dressed in a navy-blue pinstriped suit and skirt. The man was of an average height and had auburn hair, although it was hard for Izumi to tell in the sunlight. He wore formal attire and dress shoes, despite the humidity. The woman was a fair amount shorter than the man; she wore a white cardigan with wide-cut pants and Birkenstocks. She had shoulder-length, dark brown hair. 

_Damn, somebody must’ve moved in already,_ thought Izumi. He knew that the house had been on the market for quite some time now, but he didn’t expect anybody to buy it and move into it just yet. He felt as if the house would always be on sale, for it had been unoccupied for almost half a year. _If somebody already bought the house, shouldn’t the sign on the front lawn read ‘Sold’ instead of ‘For Sale’?_ He looked at the ‘For Sale’ sign on the front lawn of the house, and saw that it had a recently-placed ‘Sold’ indicator on top of it. _I should’ve noticed that… Damn, I’ll get new neighbors sooner than I expected… don’t really know if I’m ready for that yet, it was kind of nice having a quiet street..._

He directed his attention to the minivan, to which he noticed a faint silhouette, or the faint outline of a person, obscured by boxes. _Somebody else moving in, as well? Maybe the couple’s child? Wonder how they're like… maybe it’ll be nice to have a change of pace, who knows…_ thought Izumi. After all, I’ve been trying to be less shut-in over the past few weeks... maybe this is a blessing in disguise…

“Kousuke! Come down and help with groceries!” yelled Izumi’s mom. 

_Shit, that startled me. I didn't even notice mom pulling into the driveway… Still, I wonder who else could be moving in…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and publish the next chapter soon... keep your eyes peeled!!!


End file.
